


Talking About Tomorrow

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [27]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Talking About Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

Henry hasn't been this relaxed since their time together in December. "Isn't it funny how fantasies so often give way to different, more satisfying realities?" he says out of the blue once they've both eaten most of their breakfasts.

Chris smiles. He thinks he knows what Henry means but asks, "Like what?"

"When I was sneaking around with club doms, I had all these fantasies about living as a pet or in an intense, twenty-four seven relationship during which I never knew when pain or pleasure was coming. Of course, I always knew intellectually that that kind of fantasy is rarely as pleasant in reality, but I think what I didn't count on was how much I would treasure these moments. Just having someone who knows me so well right here with me." Henry glances up through his lashes as he butters a scone, his eyes glowing with his love for Chris.

"I'm not sure how people maintain that sort of thing," Chris says honestly. "Which isn't to say I wouldn't be up for a day or weekend or even a week if we had some serious time off, but I don't want that to be our lives 24/7. I'd miss this too much," he adds, gesturing between them.

"Me too. I miss surfing with you," Henry says with a sigh. "And casual games of darts and nights out eating wings and drinking beer. Remind me again why I wanted to be a successful actor?" he asks, turning on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Because it beats being an unsuccessful one?" Chris teases, popping a piece of scone into his mouth.

"Ahh yes. This is true." Henry laughs softly, spreading some jam on his last bite and holding it out for Chris. "And considering the way that we met, I may have missed out on the greatest craft-related class of my life."

"Can you imagine?" Chris says, accepting Henry's offering. "Although I like to think we still would have met somewhere else. A premiere. A party." Because the thought of his life without Henry... well, it doesn't bear thinking.

"You're terribly romantic at heart, you know. I find I'm looking forward to breakfast ending so I can be closer than this to you. What are we doing today, Sir?"

"You said something about wanting to check out the barns? We could do that," Chris suggests, finally pushing his plate away.

"As long as I can touch you--and you can do just about anything you want to me--I'm onboard," Henry shoots back with a grin, reaching out to take his hand.

"Good, then let's go check out the grounds," Chris says, rising to his feet, their hands clasped together. "It looks like a beautiful day out."

Tucking himself under Chris's arm, Henry lets go of whatever residual tension he'd been holding on from work, from travel. "I have a feeling I might be sleepy a lot this weekend, I'm so relaxed. And exhausted."

"And I just keep tiring you out even more," Chris murmurs, smiling, dropping a kiss on Henry's head as they make their way out of the building.

"Ahh, but that's what has me so relaxed, so it all evens out," Henry counters with a chuckle. "So now that we're actually together and not fucking, tell me how things are going. How are your days and nights and how goes filming and tell me everything?"

"Filming's great. I love this cast. They're just such a great bunch of people. So work's good and going out with everyone after for a drink or a meal is good, but the nights I'm totally on my own, they're rough, I won't lie. If I don't get to talk to you, I usually just crash early. Get to the next day so I'm that much closer to seeing you, talking to you..." Chris frowns a little. "Does that sound really pathetic?"

"If it does, then we're both really pathetic. Thank God for technology. If not for texting and Citadel--times like this--I'm not sure I wouldn't go a little crazy," Henry admits. "So long believing I'd never meet anyone and then of course we do when our careers are at full steam."

"Murphy's Law," Chris observes, holding the door open for Henry and steering them towards the barn and stables in the distance.

"Murphy can bite Ferigno's arse," Henry grumbles, giving him a wink and a smile.

Chris laughs and pulls Henry in for a hug, dropping another kiss on top of his head. It feels good being together like this, getting to touch each other, not even anything sexual, just... the way two people in love should be able to. And they're outside, the air fresh and clean and crisp, no paparazzi in sight. "We should buy a ranch like this somewhere," he says with a grin. "We could have horses and tons of land..."

"I would love that," Henry admits, half tempted to take off his shoes and walk barefoot through the immaculate lawn. "I miss having horses nearby all the time. They bring me a lot of peace."

"Seriously?" Chris asks, since he was really just throwing the idea out, "because we _could_ do it. No one would blink an eye if we bought something like that, out in the middle of nowhere."

Henry stops and looks at him, studying his face. "I'm serious. We could hire someone to live on property and take care of things when we weren't able to be there." It's a huge move. It's one he wants to explore. "Don't panic, if you were just throwing it out. I mean, we need to talk about it of course, but I want to do that. Talk about it." He's trying not to get enthralled over the idea just yet.

Chris grins. "It would have to be within decent driving distance of an airport or airstrip of some sort," he says, taking Henry's hand again and continuing to walk. "Otherwise we'd spend all of our down time commuting instead of with each other."

"We could always buy a helicopter," Henry says reasonably, a playful note behind the words. "Learn to fly or just hire a stable boy who is also a pilot."

Chris chuckles. "He'd have to be the best paid stable boy around," he muses, nudging their shoulders together and slowing as they approach the first barn. "How many acres?"

"Thirty or forty," Henry says with a grin. "With the house right in the bloody middle. Stables off to the side and white rolling fences. A sprawling house and a wench and tackle in the barn for hauling boys off of their feet," he adds with a wicked grin.

"Do you think we'll find that in the listing, or will we have to install it ourselves?" Chris says, grinning, about to drop Henry's hand as someone comes out of the barn when he realizes he doesn't have to.

Henry has the same kneejerk reaction, but his hand tightens around Chris's when he, too, realizes his mistake. "You know, they probably have someone at Citadel that we can hire to do everything," he points out, stepping inside the barn and reflexively inhaling deeply of the smell of leather, hay and straw.

"Yeah, but I want to do some of it," Chris says, taking a good look around, seriously impressed by the set-up. "Isn't that the whole point of a ranch? Getting your hands dirty?"

"No no, I just mean coordinating things when we're away. Take care of the house and the animals and then discreetly disappear when we come home. I love working and getting my hands dirty," he agrees. "I suppose I'm trying to handle the complications so we can keep talking about the possibilities." He's grinning now, a bit of adrenaline from those very possibilities flooding through him.

"No, that makes sense," Chris nods, keeping a hold of Henry's hand as they walk through, the horses obviously some of the best money can buy. "I'd be fine with them taking care of that kind of stuff, making sure things run well when we're not there." And of course, there're the human horses, or ponies, which makes Chris wonder why all animal play is baby animals: puppies, kitties, ponies. He guesses it sounds better that way but a 6 foot, 230 pound guy seems a lot more like a horse than a pony. "You know anything about this stuff?"

Henry is actually fascinated by the animals--both real and imagined--around them. "Just what I've read about," he says quietly, for Chris's ears only. "Both fantasy and a few articles and such. I understand the appeal of it though, I think, though I've never felt the desire."

"Yeah? What's the appeal?" Chris asks, because although he thinks of himself as pretty open-minded and he doesn't have any problem with anyone being into this, he doesn't get it at all.

"Full relinquishment of control. I mean, that's what I see in it. If I'm a dog, or a cat, I can't be held more than slightly responsible for my actions, right? I can let my primitive brain come to the fore and just react on instinct. For ponies, there's some of that, plus the intimacy of the relationship between a horseman or woman and their animal, which is often almost spiritual, I think." Henry looks puzzled at his own words for a moment. "Is that completely off the mark?"

Chris smiles. "No, I don't think so. That makes sense." He gives Henry's hand a squeeze. "So if this isn't something you want, what is? Tell me something you think of as being pretty out there."

"Hmm... pretty out there..." Henry gives it some thought as they stop to watch a cheerful groom washing down a human pony with a stiff brush and what looks to be cold, soapy water. He grins at Chris before turning his attention back to the question, his eyes roaming over the next actual equine pony as he answers, his voice quiet and maybe a little guilty. "I... have a kidnapping fantasy. Complete with dirty mattress and disorientation and mindless torture for no other reason than that's what my captor wants to do."

"Is that something you'd really want to explore?" Chris asks, knowing damn well that fantasies aren't always meant to become realities, even if it's only acting. "We could do a role play along those lines."

"I think so," Henry says, finally looking at Chris. "As long as it's you."

"Who else would it be?" Chris says, playing at offended and pushing at Henry's shoulder.

Letting himself step to the side with the playful shove, Henry grins, his eyes focused on the ground and his cheeks red. "Just... making sure you know I'd only play that way with you!"

Chris grins. "I know," he says, reeling Henry back in, his arm around his lover's shoulders, keeping him close. "I'd love to do that with you. I think it'd be _really_ hot."

The electric buzz that comes from being close to Chris never goes away, and Henry can't help but groan a bit as their bodies fit together. Not that he wants to hold back, not here when they don't have to. He reaches down to adjust his dick in his jeans, licking his lips. "Really hot," he murmurs, turning slightly when they pause to let someone pass and rubbing the proof of it over Chris's hip.

"In front of the whole bar last night not enough?" Chris murmurs, sliding his hands down Henry's back to his ass, which he cups, giving it a squeeze.

"Just nice to know we don't have to hide," Henry says softly, nuzzling under Chris's ear.

"Yeah, it is," Chris says with a soft smile. "I love you." Keeping his hands right where they are, resting on Henry's ass through jeans, his eyes closed as he savours the nuzzling. The not needing to move or hide or do anything but just be.

"I love you," Henry murmurs, sinking into the peace of the moment. "You're such an amazing man. Sometimes I can't believe I'm yours."

Chris's smile broadens. "You know, we spend an awful lot of time being astounded we found each other. You think we'll ever take it for granted?"

"Probably not until we can spend more than a weekend together," Henry says with a laugh. "But you're right. We spend a lot of time being incredibly vocal about our feelings. Should we do a ball check?"

Chris laughs. "I already checked yours this morning," he teases. "We're good." He gives Henry another kiss. "And I'm not complaining. I like it. It beats all the years where I didn't talk about my feelings."

"I'm not complaining, either. In fact, I'm going to express my feelings right here, right now." Turning to look at Chris, he cocks his head. "I love you. Would you please do wonderful and terrible things to me at your next convenience?" He grins at the end, and raises a brow roguishly.

"With pleasure," Chris says grinning back. "Hey," he asks a stable hand, picking up a thick blanket from a nearby pile. "Are these clean?"

The stable hand nods. "Yeah, they just came from the laundry. You can go ahead and take one."

"Thanks." Chris flashes a smile at the guy and, blanket in hand, tugs Henry through the barn and out the other end. "You know this place goes for miles, right?"

"I do. All of it off the beaten track and out of most flight lines," Henry says with a wicked wink. He follows Chris without question as they begin making their way toward a wooded hill. "Wow, that tree is huge and spectacular."

"It's probably been here forever," Chris says, making a beeline right for it, the opportunity to be with Henry outdoors, with no worries about some asshole and their long-distance lens, one he's going to take advantage of.

"I think I'm picking up on your wicked thoughts," Henry says with a grin, his cock already at attention. "I approve."

"Good. It's nice to know we're on the same wavelength," Chris says, checking out the ground when they get to the tree. He wants a nice flat spot with no surprises. "This looks perfect," he nods, flashing a grin at Henry as he shakes the blanket out and spreads it over the grass.

Henry's eager now, and he strips his shirt over his head and unzips his jeans. "You didn't want me to wait or anything, did you?" he asks, half-teasing.

Chris laughs. God he loves this man. "Not at all," he says, pulling his own t-shirt over his head, the sun and warm air welcome on his skin.

"I love being naked outside," Henry says, a bit of a purr in his voice as he lifts his face to the sun. Stripping off to nothing, he stands there, enjoying the breeze flowing over him everywhere.

Chris grins and stretches out on the blanket, on his back, crooking a finger at Henry.

Henry raises a brow, looking down at him. "You want me?" he asks, his voice suffused with a teasing lilt. He drops slowly to his knees at the edge of the blanket, all the way to his heels, before lifting again, kneeling up. Bending backward just a bit, his thighs rock hard and flexed from the position, he runs a hand from belly to throat and back again, not going so far as to touch the cock he's given charge over to Chris.

Falling forward onto hands and knees he prowls toward Chris, finding some inner grace that comes from the need to please and entice. "You want... me?" he whispers breathlessly, slowly crawling up Chris's body, careful not to touch, until he's hovering over him. "You... you amazing, good, beautiful man want me? How did I get so lucky?" he breathes over his lover's lips.

"We both got lucky," Chris corrects, lifting his head to kiss Henry, to nip and suck at his mouth.

Henry just nods, putting aside the mutual admiration society banter for now. He sucks in a breath at the nip, and moans softly into Chris's mouth, tangling his fingers into his hair and tugging lightly. Lowering himself to rub against a rock hard thigh, he shifts his legs wider apart, enjoying the feeling of sunlight and breeze against balls damp with a smear of pre-come from them both.

Chris groans into the kiss, hands coming up to run over Henry's sides, back, down to ass, cupping those firm globes before they start travelling again. He can't get enough of this man. His lover, his boy. Licks deeper, their tongues tangling.

Henry matches him motion for motion, at the same time rubbing against him, trying to find new ways to heighten the sensation for both of them. He echoes Chris's groan and mimics his hand placement, his fingers sneaking under his lover and gripping his cheeks tight.

His intent had been to take things slow but now that they're here, like this, Chris can't resist. In one sharp movement, he rolls them over, moving between Henry's thighs, his attack on his mouth renewed.

And suddenly Chris trips Henry's submissive trigger, just like that. He whispers something--he's not even sure what it is once it has left his mouth--and then whimpers from the flip and burn in his gut from the sexy, rough takeover.

Reaching between them, Chris lines up, using every last ounce of willpower he possesses to make his entrance slow, stretching that slicked ring of muscle.

It's a familiar, sweet burn and Henry's guttural groan bleeds from him in a long, low sensuous breath. He opens his eyes, locking his gaze with Chris's and swallowing hard at the passion he sees in his face. "Missed you," he whispers.

"I'd stay inside you all day if I could," Chris whispers back, pushing deeper, the tight heat making his head swim, his cock throb.

"Please?" Henry says with a smile, his eyes glazed with desire and sensation.

Chris chuckles, the sound ending on a gasp of pleasure as he buries himself all the way inside his lover. "Give me a cock ring and I'll try," he promises, kissing Henry.

"Deal," Henry says with soft sigh and a quick rock of his hips upward. "Fuck, Chris. I love this feeling so damn much."

Chris nods his agreement, sliding into Henry again and again, his lover's body welcoming him perfectly on every slow steady thrust. "There's nothing better," he whispers. "Nothing. It's like you were made for me."

"Of course I was," Henry murmurs, smiling up at him, reaching up to slide his fingers through Chris's hair. "And I waited for you. And you can't ever leave me because I'm not sure I'd ever be able to let anyone inside me again, ever, after you."

"You won't ever have to," Chris responds solemnly. "You're mine and I'm not ever going to let you go."

"Yours," Henry repeats, arching up into the next slow thrust and sighing softly.

Locking their fingers together above Henry's head, Chris moves into him again and again, his eyes locked on his lover's face, drinking in his pleasure, the ecstasy written there.

Henry is feeling a mixture of languid relaxation and slowly building need and arousal. It's a perfect combination, and he closes his eyes for a moment, reveling in it. But the draw to see Chris, to connect with him, is too strong and his lids flutter open, his gaze focusing. There aren't any words to make this any better, and he just lets the mood carry them into more and more pleasure.

The wind and the sun on them, streaking through the leaves of the tree above, is incredible. The freedom to do this, be here, like this, together, even moreso. "I love you," Chris whispers, the words half-choked on another sound of pleasure, his body slowly reaching the point of no return.

There's a distant shout of joy from their left, and Henry glances over to see a naked couple on horseback gallop from the woods below them, their faces flushed with sun and what appears to be simple exuberance. He looks back at Chris, the thrill of the freedom here once more taking hold, taking him higher. He groans deep in his chest, the sound coming twice before morphing to a soft whimper. He fights Chris's grip, just for a moment, just to prove he's held down and begins to keen quietly with need and a drop deeper into submission.

Chris grits his teeth, determined to hang on, moving into Henry, every thrust deep, all the way in, burying himself in his boy, his lover, over and over. And it's so good. So perfect. Nothing's ever been this good, this perfect. God.

Lifting into each thrust, matching Chris's rhythm as if they're the first to ever discover it, Henry finds a new level of peace. Of contentment. He hovers there, hyper-aware of everything, his body more alive than it has been, ever.

Breath catching hard - so close - Chris braces himself on one hand, the other slipping between them, wrapped around Henry's cock, stroking to match his thrusts. "I want you to come with me."

Henry nods, his hands sliding up over Chris's arms and down his chest. He can never get enough of him. He can never have enough of his attention. His whimpers and moans continue to ramp up as they get closer, and he's getting ready to spill, hoping Chris is close, too.

"Oh, god," Chris breathes, his whole body suddenly tensing. " _Now_." His hips snapping, cock pulsing inside his boy as he spills, hot and thick and heavy inside him.

Henry's right there with him, arching and tightening around him as he spurts into Chris's hand. He calls out his lover's name and doesn't worry about who will hear, and that takes him just a little bit higher.

Chris thrusts through every last aftershock, his palm wet with his boy's seed. Gently coaxing every last drop from him. Then he drops his hand to the ground and dips his head to kiss Henry, slowly easing his weight on top of his lover.

Henry's head is spinning, afterglow flowing through him like a warm wave of honey. There's an enormous comfort in having Chris settle heavily on top of him, and he sinks deeper into that place that only Chris can touch.

"You look happy," Chris observes softly, finally, the look on his lover's face more peaceful than he's ever seen.

Henry sighs quietly, deeply, his lashes closing for a brief moment before fluttering back open. He smiles and slips on hand into Chris's hair. "I am happy. I'm happy to be here with you. I'm happy that we fit so well. That we have a place we don't have to hide. I'm just happy."

Chris nods and kisses Henry. "Me too," he murmurs, in absolutely no hurry to move. Ever.

"I want that ranch," Henry murmurs, still languid, still relaxed. "I want that life with you. Someday we won't have to be so careful, and our life can be waiting for us."

Chris lifts his head again, staring down at Henry. Both of them, they've gone from not letting anyone know they like men to being together to planning for a life together. It feels amazing and good and right and Chris wants all of it. Sooner than later. But that talk can wait for another time. "We'll start looking when we get back," he says softly.

"You know, sometimes I miss you so much it's a physical ache. I never knew I could feel this way about anyone. And the beauty of it is that I hurt, but it feels so damn good too, because I'm _sure_ of us. I know what we have and even when we've been apart too long, I can rest in that."

Chris smiles at that. "I've never questioned us for a second," he says softly. "Not since we met up that first night at Citadel."

"I wish you could feel what I felt in that moment, when our eyes met that night," Henry says, his soft smile turning into a grin. "The emotions flashed through me so fast I thought I'd explode before I could make sure that what I was seeing was what I wanted to be seeing."

"I was worried you might be there for women," Chris says. "Or looking for a sub." Although they'd cleared that up pretty quickly. On both counts.

"If I thought you were there with a woman even for an instant, I don't think I remember. I knew in my heart, the minute I saw you, what you were doing there. Although I applied stereotype, I guess, because for all I know you could have been going to your knees for someone." He can't really keep a straight face at that now, not when he knows better, but Henry keeps his laughter to a light chuckle.

Chris grins and kisses Henry. Just because. "I've never even felt the desire to switch. I know they say you should so you know what it's like from the other side, but if it's not your thing, I'm not sure how that helps."

"I tried switching once. Once. Once." Henry suddenly barks out a laugh. "Oh my God, I haven't thought about that in years. I was only about ten minutes in and the supervising dom took the flogger out of my hand--I hadn't even used it!--and told me to hit my knees."

Chris laughs. "That doesn't sound fair."

"Maybe not, but he was not wrong," Henry says with a snort and a big grin. "I mean, I wasn't stupid of course. I knew all the things I was supposed to say, supposed to do... even had an idea of what would push that particular submissive's buttons. I just couldn't pull the trigger to save my own life."

"I suppose I should be glad," Chris says with a grin, shifting a little to the side, more and more aware of his full weight resting on Henry.

Henry actually manages a pout. "Where are you going?" he murmurs, tugging at Chris's hair just a little bit.

"I'm not too heavy?"

"Just right." The next words spill from his mouth with little forethought, but as they form Henry absolutely knows they're true. "I want to leave this weekend with your mark on me. Maybe ink?" he both states and asks. "Somewhere intimate. Inner thigh or right at the base of my cock or something."

Chris's brain stutters to a halt at that. "Tattoo, or as in draw on you?" he asks, wanting to make sure he knows exactly what Henry's asking for.

"Both," Henry says with a huge grin. "You can draw on me and then we'll have it tattooed over."

Chris still feels like everything's in slow motion. His brain wading through molasses. "You're sure?" he asks. "Not that I want to talk you out of it, but..." What is he doing? They just talked about building a life together, spending their _lives_ together. "Cock," he says instead, grin returning. "That'd be the easiest to hide for work."

"Yeah," Henry whispers, his heart beating a little harder now, awareness blooming on his skin like a hot flush. "I know it's sudden. If you need to think about it, I understand."

"I thought I might need to, but I don't," Chris says softly, shaking his head. "Not when we're making plans for ranches and horses and letting the whole world know some day."

Henry searches his face, thinking carefully before speaking. "But... the ranches and horses, letting the whole world know..." he pauses, taking a careful deep breath, "I want those things but we were also fantasizing a little, enjoying our walk and our ideals. This is permanent, for the most part, and it means something. It's... ownership and it's heavy and I'm sure but I understand if you're not."

Leaning on one arm, Chris reaches between them, wrapping his fingers around Henry's softening flesh. "This is mine, and it always will be mine, yes?"

Henry's belly flutters under the touch, warmth flooding him. "Do you want the unvarnished truth, Chris?"

"You know I do," Chris responds, not easing his grip for a second.

"I can't imagine, for a moment, not loving you. I can't imagine that you'd ever become someone or do anything that would change that. But things happen, and because this is _so_ important I need to be absolutely, precisely real. My cock, my heart, my body and the better part of my mind will always belong to you as long as our world doesn't shift on its axis. As long as you want it. I love you. And even if we aren't as twenty-four seven as other D/s couples out there, I _belong_ to you. You are my owner, my lover, my best friend, my dom and my mate. I not only want you in my life, I _need_ you in my life and I hope that doesn't scare you, because it's true. Everything is better because of you."

"It doesn't scare me," Chris says quietly, firmly. "You know I want what my parents have, the way they're still so in love after all these years. How they just fit together. And I know I've found that with you. We may have added stuff in our relationship, the kink, the ownership, extra hurdles we'll have to deal with at some point, but we're already a family, even if we can't be open about it yet."

 _Family._ A suspicious sting burns behind Henry's eyes, and he looks at Chris through the mist. "Yours," he whispers. "Make me even more yours."

Chris grins and kisses Henry. "Does that mean you want me to move after all?"

Laughing, Henry nods and leans up to kiss him hard and fast. "Only to ink me. Right there, where it'll really hurt. I want to suffer for you."

Those words... Chris grins and kisses Henry, easing out and kneeling back. "Let's go find a sharpie."


End file.
